Brunette revenge seeker
by flinchcanpunchthroughwalls1
Summary: I was all alone. I only had my best friend now she's dead. I can't bear the pain. I know what I must do. I will find the criminal and send him to jail. My best friend's ghost told me so.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

How it all started…

"Joan, I back!" I call out into the small apartment I live in with my best friend.

"GRACE, HELP!" I hear Joan scream from the living room.

I dash into the room, but I was too late a man had put a sword strait through my BFF's stomach. He wore all black but I could see some purple hair.

He runs away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWERD!" I scream at him. I rush over to Joan.

"Joan, please live." I beg

"I can't hold on any longer, Grace, please live your life to the fullest for me." she says and closes her eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**Hello people! A little you should know before you get into this fan fiction: I only post another chapter after I get a new review… that's it. Cookie for you (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

Grace's POV (2 months after Joan's death)

I walk the halls of my school as depressed as always. I remember when my best friend walked them with me. I start to hum the same song as always, the only song I listen to, My Immortal by Evanescence.

I walk to the music room. On my way I bump in to someone. I look up

"Sorry!" I say surprised when I see the person I want to cry. She has blond hair and blue eyes, just like Joan. The only difference was the height and the fact that she had a twin next to her.

"It's fine. Do you know where the Principal's office is?" she asks I point down the hall.

"Down there."

She smiles. "Thank you!" she turns to her twin "See Len, I told you that if we asked somebody then it would make it easier."

I walk past them and turn into the music room I still hear the twins arguing.

I sit at the piano and start to play and sing.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_ Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_ And if you have to leave_

_ I wish that you would just leave_

_ 'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_ And it won't leave me alone_

_ These wounds won't seem to heal_

_ This pain is just too real_

_ There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus:]_

_ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_ And I held your hand through all of these years_

_ But you still have_

_ All of me_

_ You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_ Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_ Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_ Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me_

_ These wounds won't seem to heal_

_ This pain is just too real_

_ There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_[Chorus]_

_ I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_ But though you're still with me_

_ I've been alone all along_

_[Chorus]_

_ ...me, me, me._

I put my head on the piano and start to cry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

Rin's POV

I see someone walk by after the song I just heard finished.

"Excuse me? Do you know who was singing that song?" I ask the girl who walked by and stopped to hear the song

"Oh, that's Grace." She says looking sadly at the door, "She has such a wonderful voice but she only sings that one song."

"Why?" Len asks

The girl looks at us, "I'm guessing you're new. Grace came from America; she had to come here after a bombing that killed many people, including her family. Grace lived with her best friend, Joan, whose family also died in the bombing. Last month Grace came back to the apartment they live in and Joan screamed for help. When Grace got into the living room it was too late, see saw the man who killed her best friend impel Joan with a sword. She's been like this ever since. If you came here 2 months ago then you could have heard her sing with happiness. If you think she's good sad if you hear her sing happily tell me what you think."

"That's so sad." I whisper

I look into the music room and see Grace with her head on the piano, she's crying.

"Len, look." I say as the girl leaves

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Grace's POV

I lift my head and get up, wiping the rest of my tears away. I have to be strong to get _him_ in jail.

AS I walk home I hear a voice.

"Don't come closer!" it's a girl's voice

I look in the ally that and see a man coming at a girl with teal hair in twin tails (pigtails) and weird ribbons around them. I start to walk up behind the man and she sees me. I put my finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet. I karate chop the man on top of his head and he passes out. I check under the hood. He has black hair, not purple like I was hoping.

I sigh.

"Thank you." That girl says "I'm Hatsune Miku, nice to meet you." She sticks out her hand.

"Grace." I say shaking her hand. "You okay?" She nods.

"Well, bye." I say waving my hand and turning around.

I start to walk home and go on to my laptop. Luckily it was the beginning of Spring Break, so I had no homework. I check my e-mail.

_Ami. _I gasp. That was a girl who bullied me back in 4th grade. I open the e-mail and read.

_Dear Grace, _

_Well, I know I wasn't all that nice to you in what was it – 4thgrade? Any way I guess I should say I'm sorry, but I'll tell that to your face. How will I see you, you might ask? Well, I now have to finish my schooling in Japan, more specific you school. Wait did I just say, type (whatever) schooling? That makes me sound old! Also I was hoping we could become friends and I know what happened 2 months ago… if you ever need someone I'm here for you. I know I can't replace her, but I still can be a friend. Tell me when I get there whether you forgive me or not. _

_Bye- Ami _

I stare at the screen.

"This has to be a joke." I say to myself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

Grace's POV

_Knock knock. _

"Go away!" I yell at the door.

I open my eyes and look at the time. 12:00 am. I groan and get up. I go over to the door and open it. I see a girl with bright red hair and unlike me no freckles. She's wearing a T-shirt that says '_Keep calm and love HoO' _(**Heroes of Olympus**)

"Hi, Grace. How have you been over the last year?" Ami says.

"Hi, Ami. Could you come back tomorrow? I want to sleep."

"I don't have a place to stay yet." She says her smile fading.

I move to the side and open the door wider. I smile sleepily.

"Come in. Wow, it's nice to speak English again!"

The red-head steps in and looks around.

"Here take the guest room. Stay as long as you like." I say before going to my room and passing out on my bed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::

**Just so you people know whenever something is in bold and has () these things, that I can't spell, around it, it means that author is talking.**

**Miku: hi!**

**Me: Hi, Miku **

**Rin: I'm Len dressed up as Rin.**

**Me: no you're not.**

**Rin: how we never pull that off with you! You are untrickable!**

**Me: sorry for weird chapter I was tired when I was writing this I just finished my homework and I started to write. Don't judge! Also I need reviews or I will stop posting I didn't count the last one cus it was introducing the story but this one does. I don't care if you're comment says that this story is stupid I will post another chapter for it! If you have suggestions review them to me! **

**Cookie (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is the last time I post a chapter without a review! I doubt myself I need to be told what you readers like and don't like and if I'm doing a good job! I know there are at least 35 people reading this! One more thing if I don't get a review soon this I'm going to assume that you all hate this fan fiction and I'm going to erase it forever. Not trying to guilt trip, that's what I do. I have low self-confidence! **

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

Grace's POV

When I get up I'm surprised that I see Ami cooking, being the rich girl she is.

"Morning, Grace." She says with a smile

"Morning." I say sleepily

"Want some pancakes?"

"Sure." I say starting to wake up more.

Someone knocks at the door. I open it.

Rin and Len are standing there.

"HHHIIII!" they say in unison.

I shut to door and walk back to the kitchen.

"How in the world did they find out where I live?" I say

"Who?"

"Well, they are two kids at my school. I can't bear to look at them they remind me too much of… her." I say

"Oh, Joan I heard what happened two her." Ami replies

"Don't worry about me I saw the face of her killer, and he has purple hair I'm now looking for revenge."

I listen to the muttering outside the door and notice that there are three people now. The doorbell rings again.

I open it and now there is, not only Rin and Len, but a taller man with purple hair, and looks exactly like the person I'm looking for.

"Uh-oh" he mutters silently.

"YOU!" I scream and point at him. "YOU, YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND YOU KILLED JOAN!" I scream.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::**

**Honestly, guys and gals, I don't continue a fan fiction without reviews. It makes me think that this fan fic is terrible and I take it down. Also all you Gakupo fans, like major fans, fans who would do anything to meet this Vocaloid, you may want to leave this fan fiction because the antagonist is Gakupo. Peace! R&R **


End file.
